Tapestry
by turbomagnus
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts spawned from a challenge on the Padded Cell.
1. Relax : Megatron

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, Megatron, Starscream, and all the money it all makes. I'm just writing a drabble here.

* * *

"Relax"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

Humans, as a whole, are inferior. Their history, however, interests me, especially those you would find close to the leaders who made that history. Washington had Arnold, Hitler had Himmler, Stalin had Beria, and Kennedy perhaps had Johnson.

And in the history of Cybertron, I have Starscream. Fortunately or unfortunately for me, he lacks General Arnold's martial skill, Himmler's detachment, Beria's successfulness and Johnson's ability to remain an unknown. In short, he is a failure, and if history were to judge by one's associates, then so would I too be known as a failure.

Scheme those schemes you so dearly love, Starscream. Hit me with those laser beams you think will finish me. Prove to me that you are worthy of the title you hold now, much less that which I hold and you covet. Because Megatron will be known as a failure for no being, and if you would bring me down, then I will forced to remove you from history's eye.


	2. Hand of Sorrow : Kup

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, Kup, Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime, Arcee, and all the money it all makes. I'm just writing a drabble here.

* * *

"Hand of Sorrow"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

I always knew he had potential and he proved me right. Now, I wish he hadn't. Most of the other Autobots think Rodimus Prime is Hot Rod remade. I know better. For Rodimus Prime to live, Hot Rod had to die. Rodimus may look like Roddy, but there's little left of the irreverent, brash young cavalier in the new Autobot leader.

What makes it worse is that two of his best friends are killing what remains of Hot Rod bit by bit each day. He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life; he prayed for both but was denied. Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? Arcee thinks she's doing him a favor, removing a personal factor from Rodimus' leadership, giving him a chance to follow in Optimus' path. What Arcee doesn't realize is that Optimus would never have made it down that path without Elita's help, or that Rodimus won't without her own. The curse of his powers tormented his life, obeying the crown was a sinister price... His soul was tortured by love and by pain, he surely would flee but the oath made him stay, suffering more every day...

And what really bothers me whenever I see Rodimus is that I know Hot Rod's not the only one this war has killed the soul of. So many dreams were broken and so much we sacrificed... So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified? Will any of them be? Will this one be?


	3. Serenity : Powerglide

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, Powerglide, and all the money it all makes. I'm just writing a drabble here

* * *

"Serenity"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

Cybertron is far away, Iacon is in ruins, I should feel regret.

But I can't, my home isn't a city or a planet, my home is above them. Even here on Earth I'm perfectly at home. Burn the land, boil the seas, they can't take the sky from me. As long as I have the skies, I don't care, I'm still free. I'm still me. I'm still Powerglide, I'm still the best. Cosmos, Skyfire, Swoop, they've got nothing on ole' Powerglide. The Decepticons might have more flyers, but I OWN the skies. As long as I believe that, they can't do anything to bring me down. Whenever it seems I might be outmatched, I just remember that.

Not that I'm ever outmatched. I am Powerglide, after all, and as long as I have the skies, I'm unstoppable.


	4. Top o' The Morning to Ya : Blaster

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, Blaster, Sideswipe, and all the money it all makes. I'm just writing a drabble here

* * *

"Top o' the Morning to Ya"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

If he had could have, Blaster would have blinked. He would have blinked several times and then he would have gone into stasis lock from sheer shock.

This was NOT music.

Metallica was music. Scooter was music. Elton John and Billy Joel were music. Aerosmith was music. Bon Jovi was music.

This was evil and wrong. It sounded like something from the bowels of the Pit itself. Normally, the Autobot communications officer was easy going and friendly, but this went too far. Repainting Minibots was one thing, so was welding Ratchet to his recharge berth one thing.

But no one but NO ONE changed his station presets.

Blaster was building himself into a boiling fury when the head of another red Autobot came into view.

"Top o' the morning to ya, Blaster."

Seconds passed silently, the only movement being the twitching on Blaster's forehead of what would be the eyebrow area on a human.

"Sideswipe, this… means WAR."


	5. Don't Tread on Me : Megatron

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, Megatron, Starscream, and all the money it all makes. I'm just writing a drabble here.

* * *

"Don't Tread on Me"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

Certain humans… interest me. They are the enemy, true, because they've sided with the Autobots. Their history, though, their history is worthy of Decepticons. Many of them believe that to secure peace is to prepare for war, that one should never begin war, but once engaged never surrender. Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail, the eyes, they never close, emblem of vigilance, always watching and waiting, waiting for the next enemy to try and enslave them. I sometimes believe that if they weren't the Autobots' allies, they would be our own. The third alternative, humans as our enemies, unrestrained by Prime's methods, is almost too terrible to contemplate. They are very much like Decepticons, they would win or die and either way they would make us pay too great a price. They have said it many times in their history, a warning to tyrants, conquerors, armies and enslavers;

"Don't tread on me."


	6. Comin' On Strong : Spike

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, Spike, Carly, and all the money it all makes. I'm just writing a drabble here.

* * *

"Comin' On Strong"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

Giant robots? That's not science fiction, that's my life. I spend more time with the Autobots than I do with most humans. I even spent some time as one, but that's a long story. Anyway, the truth is that I've done more in fifteen years than most people do in all their lives – I've made friends with aliens, had the chance to travel into outer space, seen things most people can only dream of…

So how is it that I can taunt Megatron, who could kill me without even a thought, or get the whole Decepticon army chasing me as a distraction for the Autobots, but just the thought of trying to ask one human girl out on a date has me completely terrified? She's some kind of sweet – and I'm some kind of scared. Really scared. More scared than any time I've been caught in a battle. The only reason I'm still standing here in front of her door is because Bumblebee dropped me off and drove away.

I'm running on cruise control when I knock on her door…


	7. I Hate Everything : Blackarachnia

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, Beast Wars, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, and all the money it all makes. I'm just writing a drabble here.

* * *

"I Hate Everything About You"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

Every time I lie away, after every hit I take, every feeling that I get… But I haven't missed you yet, I'm still a Predacon and you're still a Maximal, we're still enemies and that means we fight, Bowser-boy.

You're chivalrous, loyal, honest, hardworking, brave… I don't even want the list to go on, I hate everything about you. Only when I stop and think about it, everything except you. Why do I love you? Why do you love me? More importantly, why do we keep coming back every time we hurt each other?

Guess I love the dumb ones.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! I finally managed a drabble that, not counting disclaimer, title and Author's Note, came in at exactly 100 words!


	8. I Don't Care : Astoria

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, Astoria, Powerglide, and all the money it all makes. I'm just writing a drabble here.

* * *

"I Don't Care"  
By J.T. Magnus, "Turbo"

* * *

Some things just can't be hidden you know. Oh, you can try to cover them up, but they'll always show through. A smile on your face for no reason, staring at the sky for hours on end, it all adds up to a woman in love. Now what am I gonna say? If I tell them who you are, will they think that I'm insane?

Do I really care?

Well yes and no, maybe so… Because if they don't think you're real how will they ever know? So I won't stop, because even if they laugh at me it doesn't change a thing about what I believe.

I believe I love you.

For the first time in my life, it's not about me. It's about you. I don't care what it takes. I don't care who it shakes. I don't care what they say; I'm going to do it your way. Even if I'm afraid, I don't want to make you look fake. You're more real to me than what they make you out to be on TV. I don't care about anything - it's not about me. It's you. It's all about you. You make me feel secure. So if they start to wonder and if they start to stare, you know it don't matter because I don't care. You've given me your word and now I know I'm sure…

Powerglide, I love you.


	9. Kiss This : Arcee

Own Transformers? Me? My only chance of that is if Hasbro decides to sell, and I doubt that will happen. They own Transformers, the associated characters and all the money it all makes. 'Kiss This' is the property of Aaron Tippin. Both are used without permission and with no intent to make money off of them.

* * *

"Kiss This"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

* * *

Maccadam's Oil House, the last bit of real neutral territory on Cybertron. The biggest rule is that the war stays outside. Brawls are permitted, even expected, but any attempts to bring the war inside are dealt with harshly. Most of the Autobots and Decepticons mind their own business, have for all the time I've worked here. No, it's the Autobot/Autobot and Con/Con fights that usually end up being the problem, like this last one... Second the door opened, I knew it was going to be trouble, I could tell she was a femme on a mission. Not an Autobot mission, but a female's mission, she was there to drown a man for good, so I set her up her order and watched as she started to wash him down. After a few rounds she had just about succeded, then that... what she had called a 'low-down, no-good cheating, good-for-nothing' came struting through the bar and leaned on the counter. Any bartender can tell you that listening to the customers exaggerate is part of the job, but he was laying it on so thick, professing his never-ending love... You don't get to be my age by not paying attention. I never will forget when she slammed her drink down and stood up.

"I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up, don't you?" she said, flexing a fist, "Why don't you kiss this?"

Everything went silent when her fist connected with the green mech's jawplate, staggering him into the crowd that rapidly parted as she walked towards him.

"Me and you, we're through," she informed him, drawing back her other fist, "And the only thing left for you to do is pucker up and close your eyes..."

The second blow left him against the wall, where she began tearing into him like a cybermastiff into a retrorat. She was putting him in his place, and I mean right up in his face, dragging him down a list of done-me-wrongs. It was just about now that the crowd gathered around, they'd come to watch him pay for his every sin. She called him everything under the sun and when we thought that she was done, she reared back and let him have it again. When she turned to walk away, he tried to follow her, leading to the third punch that left him unconscious on the floor.

"Goodbye," the pink and white femme scoffed.


End file.
